


Drinks Not All Around

by KaytlynC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, alcohol mention, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynC/pseuds/KaytlynC
Summary: The reader is Sam and Dean’s younger sister. She is a few days out from being old enough to legally drink, and the boys won't let her go drinking with them so she finds her own way to keep busy.





	Drinks Not All Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to @mamaredd123’s 100 Quotes of Supernatural Challenge (http://mamaredd123.tumblr.com/post/163754880417/welcome-to-mamas-100-quotes-of-supernatural)! My quotes are; 17. “If I plan to do anything else stupid, I’ll let you know.” (Castiel) 34. “You’re like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness.” (Dean) 79. “Sorry, you have me confused with that other angel. You know the one in the dirty trench coat who is in love with you.” (Balthazar). The story is set in Season 6, as to accommodate Balthy being alive for this quote, and each quote used is in bold. I'd also like to add that Cas may be a little out of character, but that's only because I wanted to give him a little more personality than what he normally has.

“Honestly, Dean, I don't see why I can't go to the bar with you guys. I'll be old enough to drink in two days, and my age has never stopped you guys from letting me drink before.”

 

“We know that Y/N, but we can't have you getting drunk in public since you're still underage.”

 

“Sam, I love you and all, but you will have the ability to stop me if I try to drink too much.” Sam rolled his eyes and looked to Dean for help in getting their sister to stay. “Hey, don't look at me, Sammy. You're the one saying she can't go.” 

 

“Sam, just take me with you. I'll drink sodas so I can drive home if you both get shitfaced.” Dean held up his hand in a ‘stop right there’ kind of way. “Hey now, no one said you could drive my baby, even if I'm drunk.” Y/N groaned and laid back on her bed, throwing her arm over her head. “Fine! I'll stay here and die of boredom, and you will regret your choice to leave me here.” The boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their little sister, and Dean grabbed his car keys off the counter. “Well, if you do die of boredom, we promise not to bring you back. See you in a few hours.” The boys left, and Y/N sat up on the bed. She waited until she heard the Impala pull out of the motel parking lot before looking at the ceiling. “Balthazar, if you can hear me, could you come down here for a moment?”

 

As she waited for Balthazar to arrive, Y/N cleaned up the area around her. “I’m sorry, but why did you call  _ me _ ?” Y/N looked up at the sound of his voice and grinned. “Because I'm bored, and I figured you could help me not be bored, since the boys left me here with nothing to do.” 

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“Because I'm always nice to you and you like me?” Y/N said, a hint of questioning in her tone. Balthazar raised his eyebrows at the youngest Winchester, a smirk playing at his lips.  **“Sorry, but you have me confused with that other angel. You know, the one in the dirty trench coat who is in love with you.”**

 

“Who, Cas?  _ Please _ . He's more in love with Dean than he is with me.” Y/N crossed her legs as she sat on the bed, looking up at the angel in front of her. “So, are you gonna help me not be bored or what?”

 

“I think you should talk to Castiel about that, not me. Besides, I'm busy, so I don't have time. Call him first next time. Have a nice day, dear.” And with that, Balthazar teleported out of the motel room, and Y/N groaned as she got up to clean the summoning mess up. Once finished, she sat back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling once more. After a moment of thought, Y/N spoke up. “Cas, if you're not too busy, could you come down here, please?”

 

With a  _ ‘whoosh’ _ of his wings, Castiel appeared in the young Winchester’s motel room. “Yes, Y/N?”

 

“I’m bored, could you entertain me in some way?” The angel tilted his head as he looked at her. “Entertain you?” Y/N nodded. “That’s what I said, yes.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Y/N shrugged her shoulders, standing up so she was closer to eye level with the angel. “I dunno. Take me somewhere, buy me something, make me food. Hell, just lay here and watch a movie with me and I'd be happy~!” 

 

“Wouldn't Sam and Dean be upset if they find out I took you from the room?” Y/N rolled her eyes a bit. “I couldn't care less whether they get upset or not. If they try to blame you, I'll talk them out of it.”

 

“Alright. Where do you want to go?”

 

“Surprise me.” Castiel tilted his head and thought for a moment, then looked back down at Y/N. “Let’s go for a walk and figure something out.” Y/N agreed and pulled her on shoes and grabbed the keys for the motel room, then followed the angel out of the room. She linked her arm with his, grinning as they made their way down the street.

 

\----------

 

Upon returning to the motel, Y/N pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked her room. She opened the door, and was surprised to find her brothers on the other side. 

 

When they heard the sound of the door, the boys snapped their heads in the direction they now knew their sister was. “And just where the hell have you been?”

 

“Out.” Castiel entered behind Y/N, looking at his two friends. “She was with me, you have no reason to worry.” Dean’s eyebrows raised as his best friend said that. “May I have a word with you outside, Cas?” The angel nodded, though he was confused as to why. The two exited the room, Dean shutting the door behind him and walking away from it so Y/N and Sam couldn't hear him. “What the hell were you thinking, taking my sister out without asking either Sam or me first?! We were worried sick! We thought she had run off, or worse, been kidnapped! Just how insane are you?”

 

“That's not very nice, Dean. You should be thankful it was me she was with and not someone like Balthazar, who no doubt would've gotten her to do something stupid. But, believe me, **if I plan to do anything else stupid, I’ll let you know**. Tell Y/N I hope she has a good night.” With that, Castiel vanished. Dean threw his hands up in frustration and took a few calming breaths before returning to the motel room. “Cas had to go, but he wanted me to tell you that he said goodnight.”

 

“Did he say why he had to leave?” Y/N tilted her head at her oldest brother, concern in her voice. “Just that he had some angel stuff to deal with. So, what did you guys do while you were out?” Y/N’s expression changed to one of delight as she told her brothers how much fun she had, and what all they did. 

 

“First we went and watched a movie at the theater, then we went and got food. We played a couple board games too~” 

 

The boys were both smiling when she finished talking. “I'm glad you had fun. But, next time, maybe leave a note or text us or something? We were worried about you.”

 

“Sam’s right. You could've been kidnapped and we wouldn't have known until it was too late.”

 

“I'm sorry, you guys. If I would've known you'd be this worried, I would've let you know. But, hey, at least now I'm back and we can do something together~! Unless, of course, you two worried yourselves tired and no I've got to entertain myself again since I'm wide awake.”

 

“I'm gonna hit the hay, but I'm sure if you ask nicely Dean will stay up with you.” Sam hugged his little sister and walked through a door to his and Dean’s conjoining room, shutting the door behind him. “Well, Dean, how about it~? Wanna stay over here with me and play games or something~?”

 

“Y/N, sweetie,  **you’re like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness** and energy. I'm an old man, I need my sleep. We'll be leaving in the morning, you need your sleep too. Besides, if you sleep, you won't be bored.” Y/N crossed her arms in a pout, but accepted Dean’s goodnight hug nonetheless. “See you in the morning, Dean.”

 

“See you in the morning, baby sis.” With that, Dean left his sister to sleep on her own.


End file.
